


Eternal

by BookwormDragon



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormDragon/pseuds/BookwormDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Death was not in vain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

_  
**Disclaimer:** Neither the Gladiator Universe nor any of the Characters in the Gladiator Universe belong to me. No profit is made from this story on my part. No copyright infringement is intended._

_   


* * *

  
_

As he gazed out over the fields of golden wheat, the Gods granted him a brief glimpse of the future. One last gift to a dying man.

Rome would be great, one day. Oh, not his Rome. His Rome had never truly existed. A shining light of beauty and civilization in a dark world, she had lived only in his heart and mind.

And not this Rome. This Rome was coming to the end of her proper life, and would eventually fall.

But another Rome would rise in time, a better Rome. A Rome ruled for the people, by the people. A Rome that truly was a shining city of light in a dark world.

And in the fullness of time, she too would fall, and another rise to take her place. Each Rome would be better than the one before her.

Rome was Immortal, Eternal.

What more could a dying soldier ask for?


End file.
